Red Moon
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: A young human girl from Naboo is kidnapped, and turned into a prostitute during the Mandalorian Wars. She found even then, she could find the one she loves, and wants to spend the rest of her life with.:Major sexuality, rape, death, lesbian relationships:
1. The Last Day of Comfort

"_**In the days of the Old Republic, the slave trade was a thriving business. The advent of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War only heightened the problem. Soon, slavers were openly attacking peaceful worlds and enslaving the captured population. One such assaulted world was the paradise planet of Naboo. Mandalorian slavers attacked the small town, ransacked it, killed all the men and children, and enslaved or raped the women. Two such prominent figures are a young girl named Rala, a Human, and her friend, a female Bothan named Atul. The two young girls were taken captive, and sold as slaves, changing their lives, and not for the better. Little did they know during the few days at the small town Rejano, that those would be their last days of comfort."**_

"Hey, wait up, Rala!" Atul called out, racing after her friend through the grassland.

"Don't fall behind, slowpoke!" She teased her friend, but slowed down to a walk. Atul caught up after a few moments.

"I wish we didn't have to walk so far to get to the lake…" She huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Me, too. But it gives us privacy at least…gods…that would suck going to a public bath, like the ones they have at the bigger towns, wouldn't it? Bathing in front of other people?" Rala mused, but the two eventually forgot about the subject, and continued on their way joking and talking with each other.

"Oh c'mon. I know what I saw." Atul joked as they reached their destination, a warm, and thankfully isolated lake.

"Oh, there's no such thing as Drexls. It's just an urban myth at Onderon." Rala replied, laughing.

"I'm telling you, they exist." She responded, faking an irritated tone.

"Heh…we continued arguing about it, we'll forget about the bath!" Rala laughed. "Anyway, we should probably take care of this. I'll go first." Atul looked away as she stripped off her tan-colored tunic and brown boots, and turned as she slipped into the water. Atul knew why she was so self-conscious about her naked body. She had been the first to go through her transition to adulthood in her class, so she was consistently hit on by guys, and the other girls paid a lot of attention to her looks, not her personality. Rala has always been shy around other people, but the attention wasn't healthy for her, so Atul watched out for her on a daily basis.

"Oddly enough, she isn't squeamish about seeing me naked…" She thought to herself as she stripped down and entered the water.

That was how they became such fast friends. Rala was the only one who knew about her greatest secret. Little did her classmates realize that Atul had been so embarrassed about it, she had so well hidden it from their view. Most Bothans didn't have large breasts, but Atul apparently had a genetic mutation that gave her large breasts. Through careful planning, Atul had managed to conceal that by tightly wrapping her tunic around her chest. Rala had accidently saw her naked in the showers one day after an exercise class. The two made fast friends afterwards, both being self-conscious about their bodies, and had very similar personalities. Atul watched out for her in public , and Rala made sure her secret wasn't let out.

"Ahhh….the water is just right today…" Rala sighed as she floated around in the slightly murky yet somewhat pristine water.

"I could just float here all day." Atul replied, also relaxing. The two washed themselves, and helped each other with their backs.

"Thank the gods that this place is isolated…-" Atul spoke as they prepared to leave, but cut herself off as they realized several figures were watching them in the distance. Rala froze as she saw them, but Atul managed to identify them finally.

"I think they're Gungans. You know, those water-breathing fish-people our parents constantly complain about?" Atul whispered to her.

"How long have they been watching us?" Rala replied quietly.

"I don't know…I think it's time to make a break for it. Screw modesty. We'll jump out, grab our clothes, and make a run for it." Atul suggested seriously. As she finished whispering, one began to move as if he was coming towards them. The two girls panicked, and leapt out of the water, launching themselves towards their clothes. The group of Gungans were left speechless as two very red and very naked young women ran off before they could even think about saying something.


	2. End of their World

"Oh my fucking gods." Rala swore, as they both panicked.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that has EVER happened to me!" Atul managed to get out before sitting in the soft grass. Rala regarded the field they were in. It was a small field of long, green grass that was at its softest.

"We should probably get dressed, don't you think?" Rala interrupted her.

"But we're soaking wet…" Atul trailed off, and tore some of the soft moss growing on the clean rocks nearby, and handed a piece about the size of a towel to Rala.

"Oh, gods. We're using plants to dry ourselves. No one hears a word about this, understand?" Rala sighed. After a few uncomfortable minutes of using the moss to dry themselves off, they finally dressed themselves in their light brown tunics. Rala helped Atul wrap her tunic as tight as possible to restrict her breasts from showing their full size.

"Thank you." Atul managed to say as they finished getting dressed. She slipped a small comb from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh! Thank you!" Rala stuttered politely, and used it to comb her long, silvery hair, which cascaded down her shoulders in a spiky fashion. Atul silently watched in fascination. She had fur covering her body, and had never really needed to comb it, so it was a odd sight for her. She spaced out for a few moments, until she snapped out of it, realizing it was Rala giving her the comb back.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Do you realize that we've been gone for nearly an hour longer than usual?" Atul suddenly realized out loud.

"Oh, shit…last time that happened, that was with those two classmates of ours." Rala groaned.

"Yeah, Shala and Seamus. Turned out they were skipping school." Atul smiled in the humiliating memory they have.

"Certainly surprised everyone when they were found having sex in the supply room." Rala laughed.

"Yeah, and when we get back, people are gonna get ideas." Atul sighed in a frustrated mood. As Rala helped her up, Atul tripped on a small rock, and she fell in Rala's arms, with her face planting itself into her chest. They both shrieked in surprised, and pushed away from each other. Rala was bright red, with her arms over her chests. Atul was just as red, but completely stunned.

"R-Rala. I'm so sorry." Atul stammered in embarrassment.

"It's-it's all right. I-I…we need…we need to get back." Rala managed to reply, and break off the conversation. As they began the journey back, the two both had very similar thoughts. They both harbored a similar feeling, something neither had felt before. Arousal. Sure, they had both seen a good deal of handsome pilots come through the town, but this was different. Rala had for a brief moment, enjoyed it, and Atul for a brief moment enjoyed having her face in her chest. The two contemplated their feelings the entire way back, until they saw something that horrified them.

"What in the fuck is that?" Rala yelled, terrified at the sight. A black plume of smoke was rising over the hill, in the direction of their village. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of suffering and fighting.

"No. No. NO!" Atul screamed, and burst into tears, staggering onto her knees. At that same moment, someone launched out from the hill, and managed to get halfway down before two, no three, figures also appeared. We stood there, terrified, recognizing the armor. The trio were Mandalorians. Armed to the teeth. Rala and Atul were frozen with terror. The woman, who I recognized as one of the teachers, made a break for it. One of them fired off a shot, which hit her leg, and caused her to fall over, a few meters from the two girls.

"Hey! Who're they!" One exclaimed as he pointed at them.

"Looks like a couple of little birds who weren't here today. Not your lucky day, sweeties." Their leader laughed with an evil tone.

"What do we do?" The other blue one asked.

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" Their red-armored leader scolded sternly. "Blank, Delta, you two morons get the two. DON'T INJURE THEM. I've got myself a toy to play with." He smiled as he looked at the young lady trying to crawl away. As the two blue-armored men moved for Rala and Atul, their leader picked up the teacher, and pressed her against the wall. As the girls backed off, Rala heard a suit zipper being undone as the leader, who the others called Alpha, pulled down his pants, and exposed his erected penis.

Atul and Rala gasped, being unfamiliar with men's bodies. Alpha turned to them as he heard them.

"What the fuck? This ain't no peep show. Get them outta here, dumbfucks!" He roared. He turned his attention back to her. He ripped off her undergarments, and let go of her ripped panties, leaving only her ripped skirt to protect her lower modesty. As Rala and Atul turned to run, they heard a scream and the sound of effort, and could not bear to turn as Alpha slowly and painfully raped the young teacher.

"GO!" Atul yelped, and they made a run for it, but Blank and Delta were not far behind, chasing after them. Rala ran lithely through the woods, but her light tan tunic wasn't made for strenuous exercise. In moments, Blank had tackled her to the ground, ripping her tunic in the ensuing struggle. Rala kicked him hard as he firmly grabbed her clothes, unable to hold her down. Finally, her tunic was ripped to the point that one sleeve was gone, and her bra was clearly visible beneath the remains of it.

"Nice tits, bitch." Blank whispered hoarsely in her ear as he took off his helmet to catch his breath. She saw her chance, but he clapped handcuffs around her wrists, stopping her from escaping.

"Please, Atul…escape…" Rala thought with a hopeful groan of pain.

Meanwhile, Atul was getting much farther, her species better suited to running. She took winding paths through the woods, trying to lose him, and succeeded. As she screeched to a stop, she turned around, and scrutinized the landscape, trying to see if her pursuer had, indeed, lost her.

"Is he gone?" She puffed hopefully.

"No." She heard Delta whisper at the last second before she was tackled to the ground. She got up, but he gripped her tunic, ripping it off completely. Atul cried out in surprised as she tripped over him, and fell against a tree. She tried to get up, but Delta was faster. He pinned her against the tree harshly, and smiled in anticipation. Atul screamed, unable to fight against him, before he ripped her bra off, exposing her large breasts, which momentarily stunned him.

"Damn, whore. I thought you were flat-chested till now. What do you do, tightly wrap those things like leftovers in foil? Either way, that'll make it much more fun." He snarled with a cooing tone. As the two prepared to violate Atul and Rala, they received a comlink.

"You caught them yet?" They heard Alpha snarl.

"Yes." Blank replied.

"Yes." Delta replied as well.

"THEN BRING THEM BACK HERE! I don't want you two idiots touching them. I mean it. I find out you even touched the in the wrong place, I'll put your heads on a PIKE!" He roared through the comlinks simultaneously. They both groaned, and brought their prisoners back. In a short while, they had both arrived on their large ship, and deposited their cuffed prisoners on the ground in front of their captain in his private quarters.

"Why are their clothes ripped?" Alpha demanded.

"They fought back a fair bit. We didn't touch em'." Blank replied carelessly.

"Whatever. Hang the two up on those racks over there. About time we got some new women for our brothels." Alpha ordered. Blank and Delta used their cuffs as a sort of hanger for them to be strung from the ceiling. Alpha approached them, and studied the two worn-out, beaten girls for a couple minutes.

"Leave me." He spoke sternly, and his two men left the room, closing the door behind them. He approached Atul first.

"So…we'll start with you." He spoke, breathing in a hard, icy way. Atul cringed as she and Rala noticed the teacher he had raped earlier. Apparently, he was done with her, and shot her through the head with a blaster.

"Please…don't…gods, fuck…" Atul sobbed as he poked and prodded his erect penis against the fabric of her pants, which covered her opening. He smiled as he slowly reached for her pants, and began to work very quickly, trying to pull them off.

"NO! NO! FUCK! NO, FUCK YOU!" She screamed, and kicked him in the stomach after a swing. He exploded with anger, and Rala closed her eyes, unable to watch as this bastard rapist violated her best friend in the worst way possible, soiling her with his seed.

Twenty long minutes later, Rala opened her eyes, as Alpha withdrew him from inside her opening, which had a steady flow of warm, white liquid flowing from it while Atul cried very softly.

"Now…I'm going to give you the opportunity to join us as a servant girl. If you join, you'll…help the men relieve their stress after a long day of work. You'll be paid adequately, and you get to live. Deal?" He offered as he made her look at him.

"FUCK. YOU." She replied, before kneeing him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain, as the keys to her cuffs went flying the air. With a swing, Atul caught the keys and managed to undo her cuffs. For good measure, she kicked him the face once more before undoing Rala's cuffs. As she got up, so did Alpha, who wielded a blaster pistol. Atul managed to grab a shock-staff, and attacked him.

"Fuck you, you psychotic bitch!" He laughed, and shot Atul in the chest. She instantly doubled over, screaming in pain as he stood up and fired another two shots into her body. She coughed, blood flowing from her mouth as he shot her again.

"Ready to die?" He smiled as he picked her up by the throat, and fired one last shot into her head, killing her instantly. He threw her onto the hard floor, and Rala cried out freely as the Bothan's dead body bled freely on the floor. Alpha walked over leisurely to Rala, and grabbed her harshly, ripping off her clothes.

"Are you a virgin, girl?" He said very gently, but with a dangerous tone. When Rala didn't answer right away, he squeezed her, causing pain.

"Y-yes." Rala answered, tears cascading down her face. Alpha gave her a once-over, and spoke into his comlink.

"Bring me the dancer's garments. I think they'll fit just fine." He ordered. Moments later, an unfamiliar Mandalorian came in, and delivered a dancer's outfit. He thrust them at her.

"Put them on. NOW." He demanded harshly. Rala flinchingly put on the garments, which consisted of a gold bra and a red loincloth, which insufficiently covered her body. The cold metal was encompassing, the solid gold bra a size too small for her, making her breasts expand, showing more than now. The lower garments consisted of a small gold band around her waist, which supported a red cascading cloth which covered the rest of her private parts up. She also slipped on a pair of gold and black boots, which complimented the rest of her outfit. She sighed to herself, realizing that with each step, her breasts slightly jiggled a bit.

"Oh, what the fuck is this?" He complained. "Brianna, get her…ready to meet her new friends."

The same Mandalorian came in, and led Rala away to a more secluded room filled with what appeared to be decorations for the dancers. It took a moment to realize that the particular Mandalorian was a woman. The woman, who was called Brianna, removed her armor, revealing a young woman not much older than Rala. Her hair was snow white, but cropped short, and she wore a white uniform, which looked slightly like an apprentice in martial arts robe. She led Rala to a small table, which she was instructed to lay down upon.

"So…you're the new girl. Everyone's been absolutely buzzing about you…" She spoke with a condescending icy tone.

"I didn't volunteer. I would rather die." Rala spoke with a fragile tone.

"Well, we do need someone new. Been a while since anyone new has been here. The men rape or kill em' all." Brianna replied aimlessly as she retrieved several objects.

"I don't wanna be here! I want to go home!" Rala screamed frantically.

"Your home is gone. Alpha and his crew killed every last one there! All we've got are some of those Twi'leks that we picked up from that Hutt." Brianna shut her up. Rala sobbed silently, and flinched as Brianna touched her.

"Shhh…shhh….I won't hurt you…" Brianna soothed, stroking her head gently as Rala relaxed. She felt almost…happy as Brianna rubbed her bruises and healed her cuts with medicine.

"I'm just going to see if there's any damage under there. I won't hurt you." She promised as she slowly took off the dancer's outfit, and placed it on a table elsewhere. Rala wasn't feeling tense as she felt her gloved hands examine her breasts. Indeed, she didn't even move as Brianna lightly pressed her hands against her opening.

"You're okay. I'm just gonna get you some clothes on, okay?" She soothed once more, with a mesmerizing effect. She retrieved a set of clothes very similar to her own, and gave her a bra.

"I think that's your size." She spoke softly. "You should probably get dressed so I can show you your living quarters."

Rala dressed herself in the clothes, which were surprisingly comfortable and seemed to adjust to her size. As she dressed, Brianna watched the whole time, looking almost…longingly at her body.

"I-I'm ready." Rala called timidly, and Brianna reappeared. She led her down the hall for a short while, and opened a door, leading her inside. The room was small and simple, yet homely. It had a comfortable bed made for two, a table and a small fridge, with a bowl of fruit on the table. A rack of wine and a small chest sat in the corner. Rala opened the chest, and cringed as she realized it was full of toys, like dildos and a few condoms. The fireplace burned brightly, with a very soft rug in front of it. Rala rolled her eyes as she realized once more it was a makeshift bed built for two, yet still a very soft rug at the same time. She was startled by Brianna, who came in.

"Is everything…to your liking?" She asked with a tentative tone. Rala nodded awkwardly.

"Why? Why did Alpha do this? We were peaceful." Rala asked, unable to bear the reply she knew was coming.

"I honestly don't know. All we can hope to do is survive." She spoke softly, in the same soothing voice. "And let us be remembered, and to share our desires with one another."

Rala knew something was off from the way she was speaking. In an almost…longing way. In a soothing, loving way. How Brianna was acting like a mother, and being so gentle.

"I'm sorry, Brianna, but my heart belonged to someone else. Someone Alpha killed. I can't…I can't do this." Rala pulled away, and Brianna looked slightly deflated.

"I loved Atul too much. And he took her away from me, but not before violating her in a most brutal way." Rala spoke even more firmly.

"I…can't…I can't let you go…" Brianna whispering, her gloved hand over her heart, and I could see in her eyes that she was longing for me, my love most of all.

I did what any normal, sane, and sensible person would do.


	3. Declaration of Love

I reached out with my gloved hands, and touched her cheek. She freely cried, pristine tears flowing down from her beautiful blue eyes. I was about to tell her it was alright, but I did something neither of us really expected.

I leaned forward and kissed her, on her soft, warm lips. It lasted for several minutes, and I could feel her confusion and arousal mingling together. After a few moments, she touched my cheek with her hand, and kissed back. I was perfectly in connection with her. Her other hand slowly travelled down my back, exploring, until we finally parted our lips and bodies. She and I regarded each other for a moment. I slowly undid the fabric of my white tunic, and showed part of my chest in a provocative way before nodding at her with a smile.

She smiled back with a happy grin, before she retrieved a bottle of the wine and two goblets, and while I carefully locked the door, she filled both goblets.

"Are you sure?" She asked apprehensively, but the look I gave her said what a million words could not. We slowly but deliberately clinked our goblets together, and gulped the beautiful liquid down. What happened after that I don't really remember. She and I kissed again and again for several hours, and after a couple bottles of wine, we finally took it to the next level. It began when she gently, yet with a tipsy action, touched me on my breast, over my heart. Even more gently, she pulled off my tunic and slowly fondled my breasts. By that time, I had already laid myself out on the snow-white rug, which matched her hair color. I had already felt aroused but was particularly shocked but still pleasured when she suckled my nipples, very slowly yet very gently, the tip of her tongue playing with the tips of my nipples, arousing me even further.

"Fuck me, Brianna…" I moaned softly, and pulled off her tunic as well. We continued with our drunken foreplay for half an hour before she and I made love. That is when the alcohol generally took over, and from what I gather, we made love the rest of the night. I have chosen not to disclose what exactly I do remember about those last few hours. Eventually, we both fell asleep on the rug after finishing for the final time. The both of us were sated, and the rug was soaked in the juices of our passions as we drifted off to sleep in it's warm, furry confines.


	4. Heaven and Hell

"Uhhh…" I groaned, feeling a major hangover from last night. However, when I saw the beautiful woman that sleeping next to me, it all but disappeared. I reached out, and lovingly stroked her snow-white cropped hair, and I massaged her beautiful, bare back as she slept. In a few minutes, she woke as well, and smiled as she looked into my eyes.

"Sleep well?" She asked lovingly.

"I've got a nasty hangover right now, but yeah. But I think what we did before was far more fun, love." I replied softly.

"I've got a little something for that." Brianna smiled, and after standing up and stretching, she retrieved a small bottle of pills and an odd tube of cream from the small medicine cabinet above the fridge. She came back, and settled down next to me.

"Take one, and it'll help cure it." She instructed with a smile, before extending the small capsule of medicine. I took the pill, and felt better in a couple minutes of waiting. The hangover disappeared pretty quickly after I took it.

"What's that, by the way?" I asked Brianna, who squirted some the cream onto her hand.

"It's Bilatera Cream. It gives you a very…pleasurable feeling." She replied. "Just watch what I do."

She slowly pressed the white cream against her vagina, and she moaned in incessant pleasure. I watched, mystified, as she had multiple climaxes in a very short time. She eventually took her hand off her opening and cleaned the remnants of the cream off her hand. She extended the tube to me, and I tried it. It somehow brought resplendent pleasure to my pussy by constantly freezing it in ice-cold cream and when I climaxed, it unfroze and refroze, making me do it again.

I finally took my hand off, and did as Brianna did, cleaning the cream from my body.

I settled down onto the lounge chair that was placed nearby the rug, and relaxed for a moment. Brianna joined me a few moments later. As we kissed and embraced each other, she whispered a few things into my ear.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes, with all my heart." I replied without hesitation.

"I don't want to remain here, and end up a Spice-obsessed whore that has sex with space slugs just to get her next fix. We need to escape." She whispered into my ear.

"But how?" I replied.

"Don't say anything. They are always watching and listening. They can't hear us right now, but they have been keeping an eye on both of us since we had sex." She hushed me with a single word.

"Do you have a plan?" I whispered very softly.

"Yes. I want you to play along. I have placed the plan of escape into a data-file. A very small one. I'm going to stand up briefly, on the pretense of getting a snack, but I am going to place the file in my mouth." She spoke very disciplined, and I realized she was putting much thought and planning into this.

"Then what?" I replied quietly.

"I'm going to perform oral sex on you. I will place the drive in your vagina, and you will read the plan when you enter the bathroom. There are no cameras in there. Just don't move too much, or I might lose the data-file while trying to do it." She instructed me softly. "We start now. Read the data in the bathroom after I am finished."

She stood up, and stretched.

"I need a snack." She winked at me, and walked over to the fridge, and placed something in her mouth before pretending to swallow. She walked over to me, and smiled.

"Here, baby, just sit still while I do all the work." She cooed seductively, and I moaned loudly as I felt her tongue in me. For several minutes, she performed oral sex on me, before I felt the cold metal of the data-file enter my pussy. I gave an almost imperceptible nod to her after she finished, and she smiled.

"Not bad, love." I smiled at her before kissing her. I moaned as I tasted my own juices in her mouth while I touched myself. However, I was really ensuring the drive was safely in my vagina while we made out.

"Thank you. You've got quite a passionate **drive** for sex, love. Best **check** your body at the **bathroom**, because I plan to have a party when you come back in." She spoke seductively yet purposefully, and kissed me once more.

"I will." I walked to the bathroom, and closed it securely. I yelped in slight pain while I struggled to get the data-file out, though. But it was worth it.

"Let's see what this plan is…" I whispered to myself.

I opened the file, and it revealed the plan to me. Apparently, her idea is to advertise our relationship together, and make ourselves very popular amongst the others. Once they learn to let their guard down, we would make a break for it and escape scot-free, but preferably with any other prisoners we can rescue. As per the request, I carefully deconstructed the file and crushed it in the waste chute.

I came out, and smiled at Brianna, our signal for letting her know I approved of the plan, and was ready to help. She smiled back with a happiness I had only seen while we had been having sex.

"Our plan begins at Phase I, then." She whispered in my ear as we kissed.

An hour later after we made love again, she dressed herself in her white uniform/tunic once more, and dressed me as well.

"Wow. This…is really…whore-like?" I suggested. She had dressed me in a provocative outfit, consisting of black lingerie, pitch-black boots, and a midnight-colored pair of gloves. She also gave me a black pendant.

"Don't complain." She spoke, and showed me what was underneath her tunic. A very similar outfit awaited. A snow-white set of lingerie with white boots and white gloves was the general outfit. She also wore a white version of the pendant she gave me.

"Exactly where are we going?"

"They call it the Perfect Jewel. It's basically a stripper club that constantly has orgies. The way you get popularity around here? You go there and have sex often. I never went that often, and never had sex. So me being there…" She explained.

"Having sex with me will certainly attract attention. But why black?" I finished and asked.

"I don't know. I like the black of your hair. Black and White work well together." She replied with a sugary, before kissing me and covering the provocative lingerie and outfit with a blackened tunic that was physically identical to hers.

"Remember, we attract as much attention as possible. Kissing in public. And…if it comes to it, we'll have sex." She spoke…almost distastefully of the last part.

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded, dismissing the conversation. As we walked throughout the corridors, interesting things happened. More than once, I heard the moans of two people in passionate embrace. At one point, I heard the sounds of what appeared to be anal sex. Brianna and I burst out into laughter as we heard the moaning of a man humping a woman. Eventually, we reached a crowded corridor. Several men and women moved about dressed in very provocative clothing. Some were even completely naked! Brianna clutched my hand, and I realized she was doing it protectively. Many people looked as if they would rape women if they got the chance. Others looked like they already had. As we reached the main hub of the area, we looked upwards, at the blackness of space.

"Welcome to the _Pentagram_, a slaver/brothel ship owned and operated by a group of Mandalorian slavers and such garbage." Brianna announced quietly to me, and we both giggled.

"Brianna." We turned to find a very big man speaking to us. He was encompassed by at least seven women who all were practically glued to him.

"Baer." Brianna replied with a friendly smile.

"Who's your friend?" He asked politely. I waved at him shyly.

"Allow me to introduce you to Rala. She is the love of my life." Brianna told him, and we kissed briefly. He seemed a bit surprised, but laughed merrily.

"Ah….I should've known you would find someone eventually. Never expected you to be a lesbian in the end!" He chuckled. "Hope you and your love enjoy tonight! BIG party!" He called out as he said goodbye and disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Let's just say I used to be one of those women following him around, until I realized I wasn't that kind of girl. Neither did I really like men, anyway. He was a nice guy to me, but having sex with men…" She shuddered. "The thought makes me retch."

"I see. But your heart is mine." I spoke lovingly.

"And yours belongs to me." She replied assuredly.

As we finished, the Perfect Jewel finally opened, letting in the sex-crazed mongrels, prostitutes, and rapists…among other things…

"Shall we?" She gestured, and we walked in, our hands clasped together. It appeared Brianna knew a lot of people, or at least they'd heard of her, from the looks of surprise and goodwill that she had finally found someone who loved her and she loved back. For at least an hour, while we waited for a table, we made conversation with the other people here, and generally made out or did something else to catch people's attentions. A little while into the festivities, someone brought out the alcohol.

"Oh, shit." We both mouthed at each other, and laughed. Whatever it was, it certainly was a few steps up from the wine we drank earlier.

"It wouldn't hurt to party for a while. It'll help our…reputation." I suggested innocently, and she turned to me. Brianna gave me a rather seductively smile before taking my hands, and leading me to the other end of the club. I looked, puzzled, at the odd array of furniture: a few couches, a couple beds, two stripper poles, and what looked like a harness that was designed to lift someone off the ground into several stances. I continued to study them with no idea as to the purpose, until I noticed several other couples and even a few trios were taking to it. I looked into Brianna's eyes, and I could see it. Her smile and the look on her face as she embraced me.

"Do you? I mean, do you want to?" She asked hopefully, and I realized she was pressing me against one of the couches. At that moment several serving droids came around, offering several things to patrons. One approached us idly.

"Would you like something, madams?" It spoke mechanically. "I've got Berillian Wine and Grade-A premium spice and death sticks from Nal Hutta."

I was about to refuse when Brianna accepted.

"I'll have a bottle of the Wine and two death sticks." She requested, and brought out a few credits. I looked at her in surprise, and she shrugged.

"I enjoy a bottle of wine and a few sticks every once in a while, sue me." She explained.

"Actually, I've always wanted to try death sticks." I offered. She smiled and the robot produced what she requested.

"That will be twenty credits." He spoke stiffly, and Brianna deposited the credits in his chute.

"Thank you, ma'am." He floated away to another customer. Brianna handed me a death stick and lit hers, taking a puff from her mouth. She sighed in relaxed torpor as she breathed in the poisonous drug.

"I was hooked on it two years ago when they brought me here from my home. They hook everyone on the drugs, and steadily increase prices to make it harder for us and richer for the slavers." She spoke darkly.

"Where are they, anyway?" I asked curiously. "I haven't seen Alpha or any others since I arrived."

"They keep an eye on us…and leave us alone. At least until the Dividend." She replied, taking another puff from the death stick. "Go ahead, try it. You might as well at least once"

I lit the stick and took a puff. Instantly, I felt much more relaxed and less tense.

"What's the Dividend, though?" I asked, and she straddled me.

"It's where the slavers come in, choose thirty of us to sell off for even more credits. It happens whenever we start to stop bringing in a certain amount of credits total. Money's been dropping slowly, and we're very near the Dividend." She explained darkly. I tried to concentrate on the conversation, but her straddling me was bringing a lot of emotions and thoughts to my mind.

"But we better get this party started. Time for talk later!" She winked at me, and tossed the stick away, motioning me to do the same.

"I've been looking forward to doing this again." I whispered seductively into her ear, and she smiled, pushing me against the couch and slowly unzipping the pitch black tunic I wore, revealing the blackened lingerie that I had on underneath. She and I kissed each other gently as we ran our gloved hands all over each other's bodies, exploring. I giggled as she popped open the bottle of wine and offered it to me.

"What, you don't wanna remember tonight?" I teased.

"This stuff doesn't have that kind of kick. It mostly gets people in the mood, if you know what I mean…" She took a small drink from it, and I did the same when she offered. After we continued making out for a few minutes, I noted that the general buzz had quieted down, someone had dimmed the lights, and that conversations were done. Brianna and I giggled slightly as we heard moaning and the sound of a bed's springs squeaking.

"Welcome to my Heaven, Rala my love." She whispered in my ear as I felt her slip her thin, lithe hand into my lingerie. I prepared to do the same.

"It's our Heaven, Brianna. Where you and I can be together forever." I replied, whispering in her ear as I began to moan.

"Our Heaven. I like that." She mused.

With that note, she and I embraced each other on this cold night, and once again made love to each other.


	5. A Warm Yet Moist Transition

The next morning I woke, and smiled when I saw the white hair of the girl I loved poking out from underneath the sheets. I was briefly confused when I realized several layers of blankets covered us. I didn't recall sheets being here before. My thoughts were briefly cut off as I heard Brianna moan as she woke.

"Hey." She smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." I replied, and we both smiled.

She and I embraced, kissing once more. I felt her warm lips pressing against mine as I tasted her saliva, and my tongue mingling with hers. Her beautiful, snow-white hair that was cropped. It was slightly mussed, a sign of a unsettled night. It looked sexy to me. I almost wanted to do it again, right now, when she placed her right hand on my hips as we kissed further, but we eventually, though reluctantly, parted. We noticed most people were still in bed, though it appeared a few others got up early and left.

"Huh. I guess some people just like to sleep in." I ventured with a smile. I turned, realizing Brianna was ruffling my long, black hair.

"I can tell it wasn't always black." She spoke, studying it as she ran her hands through it.

"No. It wasn't. It used to be bright silver. Silver as the moonlit sky." I replied, gently massaging her as I gazed upon her body.

"As the moonlit sky…" She repeated, and I nodded. "We should probably get back to your room. It's about time that most of these losers wake up. A lot of them are perverted rapists, so we better get going." She instructed. She produced a pair of soft robes, both of which were silky white.

"What about our clothes?" I asked.

"The cleaning robots take care of them, and bring em' back. Don't worry, they know where to send them." She assured me. I listened.

We both gingerly put on the robes, and made our way out of the crowded brothel.

"Perfect Jewel, indeed." I joked. Brianna lightly smiled, and we made our exit.

It took us a few minutes to get back to my room, and I briefly contemplated taking a bath when we finally arrived.

"Rala. It's time to make our plans." Brianna whispered as we entered. "Meet me in the bathroom. We'll take our bath while we discuss the plans for today."

I silently nodded, and we gave each other one last kiss before gathering new, pristine clothing and towels. We both entered the bathroom, and I was about to get started, but Brianna stopped me.

"Let me do it. I want you to relax entirely. You're my love, and I want you to be 100% comfortable." She said, and hugged me. I hugged back, and lightly squealed when she slapped my ass, giving me a wink as she went back to preparations.

I waited patiently outside the bathroom until she was ready.

"Oh, Rala?" I heard her call in a very seductive tone. "Come in."

I opened the door lightly, and what I saw made me gasp before I closed the door.

"Bri…anna." I mouthed. She was naked and in the bathtub, filled with bubbles. She smiled, in a very sexy way, and gestured me to come over with her finger.

"Come on, Rala. I want to make love to you right now." She begged seductively. Who was I to deny her?

So yet again, I did the only sensible, sane thing to do.


	6. A Viable Plan

I slipped off my robes, and lightly stepped into the foamy waters. It was just right, a warm temperature with just a hint of cool mist. She looked at me, hungrily awaiting me as I immersed myself in the warm water of the tub. It didn't take long for me to notice it was a tub only built for one. I settled down, but she had other plans. She lightly gripped me, and held me in her arms, gently petting me. I settled into her arms comfortably, and kissed her.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked.

"Phase II. We've made our impression on the sex-hungry conglomerates. Now, we make it socially and respectably. We have to make friends high up. After all, we need to disappear fast after we bust out, or they'll catch us easily, eh? If we can secure passage out of here, and hopefully shelter, we'll be away scot-free, and as many fellow slaves as possible." She explained in detail.

"So we need to be cosmopolitans? I've…." I hesitated.

"What is it?" Brianna asked carefully. "Can you handle it?"

"Oh…yes. But…it's just. Back home, my friend Atul…she and I used to be in sociality classes." I began.

"Sociality?" She repeated, confused.

"They were teaching us how to be…respectable women. So I have experience in this sort of thing. It's just that I don't exactly…" I didn't even need to finish, and she understood quickly.

"I know. Lesbians don't exactly attract popularity crowds. But they know me pretty well. I…know things." She began, hesitant to say it.

"Know things?" I asked curiously.

"Before I met…you…" She placed her hand on my cheek lovingly. "I used to be famous for…getting things."

"Things?" I asked, confused.

"Contraband." She elaborated. "Condoms, spice, anything that might be considered too…much to let in. I used to be the person that others went to if they wanted something that wasn't allowed. The guards are less…alert near us women. They tend to be staring at your chest most of the time." She joked.

"I can see why." I replied, dead serious, and she smiled at me, before we kissed each other once more. She went on to describe several more details of the plan, which included securing some form of weaponry.

"But I don't know how to use any weapons…" I protested.

"I can teach you…some hand-to-hand techniques." She offered generously.

"You know martial arts?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm Echani, silly. I was born to fight." She corrected me.

"Echani? Huh…always figured you were human." I mused, and she shook her head, amused.

"Anyway, I'll teach you to use a computer spike, security spike, and the works. We'll hack and pick our way into the nearby armory, and we'll smuggle ammo and weapons out, very slowly, but very surely. We'll then bust out, and evacuate anyone we can with us." She finished.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Aside from training you, I'll be spreading the word about our little rebellion." She replied.

"How are you sure there aren't any spies?"

"We have to take that chance." She sighed dejectedly. "But if even one person escapes, then I can die happy, as long as I'm with you."

"Me, too." I assured her, and we kissed once again.

"So, back to Phase II. We will attend the Red Diamond Ball tonight. It's a get-together for the well-to-do of society. You and I will see if we can make any friends. I have some…fancy attire for us for the Red Diamond Ball." She told me.

"Whoa. I don't know how to dance." I groaned. She giggled, and pat me on the back.

"I'll teach you. Some Echani techniques are similar to dancing. We'll kill two birds with one stone. Just don't use the techniques to kill anyone at the Ball." She soothed. I laughed at her joke.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"About five hours, adding the amount of time it'll take to get there. There'll be plenty of time to practice and to clean ourselves up." She calculated. I agreed summarily.

"Now…time to get clean, love." She whispered in my ear. However, I had doubts that we got much cleaner. I know the water certainly wasn't as pure when we got done, and we were certainly in a satisfied mood.

I was, however, surprised when Brianna took her robe off, and motioned for me to remove mine.

"Hmm?" I questioned her, and she took a defensive stance.

"We better get started on training now. First, we've got to train you in techniques, and then you'll learn to properly utilize them with armor or clothes." She replied, and I removed my robes.

"Stand on the opposite end of the room. Try not to make a mess, though. Takes a while to clean the room after a mess like this." She instructed. "No, no…not like that…"

Something told me this was gonna be a long five hours.


	7. Echani Training

"Now, I want you to raise your arms as high over your head as possible." Brianna instructed me.

It had been a hard hour, and the training was only getting harder. I followed the orders, raising them over my head as high as I humanly could. She briefly examined me before lightly slapping me in the breast. I doubled over and she kneeled downwards, looking into my eyes.

"You cannot feel pain. You must react to an opponent's moves before they can even think of doing that move. Let me tell you, love. They trained me a lot harder than this. They did a lot to harden me. And I will harden you." She whispered into my ear, and she spread me out on the floor, and as I began to get up, she straddled me.

"You are about to feel pain you've never felt before. You have to prepare for anything these bastards are gonna do to you. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to prepare you." She harshly told me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I am going to try to rape you. You are going to try to resist. Your goal is to overpower me and flip me over." Brianna whispered.

"What?" I gasped, shocked. But I knew she was honest when I saw her wearing a strap-on.

"Those bastards will not show you mercy. They are far more likely to do this than kill you if they can catch you." She ordered. "Now…I am going to cause you real pain. You are gonna beg, but I will not listen. Overpower me."

Before I could even prepare, she thrusted into me, still straddling me, and clutching my shoulders with an iron grip. I cried out in pain, begging her to stop, and she instead slapped me.

"RESIST." Brianna yelled at me as she slapped me again. "Don't let me fuck you."

I resisted, but she had a firm grip as I tried to pull her arms off my shoulder. I tried to jerk to catch her off-balance, but it instead made her thrust harder. I could feel my vision blurring, so I tried one last thing: I kissed her. It caught her so off-guard I managed to pull her hands off me, and throw her away. She landed a short distance away, and I leapt for her. She and I wrestled for a few moments, before I finally had her beaten by luck. She had made a mistake, and I pinned her arms and legs down. Breathing hoarsely, I fell unconscious into her arms.

I woke up a few minutes later, on the couch with a few sheets. It took me a moment to realize Brianna was holding me in her arms. She and I regarded each other for a moment.

"I am….so sorry." She spoke first, and I realized crystal clear tears were flowing down her face. "I…I didn't mean to take it so far. I just…it was how I was trained. I knew you weren't Echani, and I shouldn't have been so hard." She told me.

"Its okay, Brianna. I love you. You didn't mean to." I kindly touched her cheek, and my vision blurred. It cleared again, and I realized I had thrown up, and was in the bathroom. She was holding me, and sobbing.

"I injured your…opening a lot. You're feeling sick because of that." She explained through the tears.

"I feel much better…" I managed to stand, and she helped me the living room.

"I wanna continue with the training." I told her, and she was taken aback.

"I…I don't wanna hurt you, though." She protested.

"Teach me….teach me how to dance." I told her firmly, and she agreed.

For the next two hours, she taught me some Echani techniques, and how they could be pieced together into dancing.

"One…two…three…four…" She trailed off, as we practiced together, slow dancing using the first techniques she taught me, and we ended. By then, I had become an expert at dancing and the fighting techniques.

"Are you okay, by the way?" She asked apprehensively, lightly touching my opening.

"I'm fine. I just wanna rest for a little while." I sat down and caught my breath.

"I'll be right back" She told me, and went into the bathroom. After a few seconds, she reappeared, holding two boxes.

"My present to you. I hope you'll wear it at the Ball." She smiled hopefully as I took the box and opened it. Inside was a magnificently made set of bright silver robes that were made with comfort and movement in mind. The other contained a similar set, with a white color scheme. I smiled at her, and she cried in happiness, embracing me. I felt her warmness for a while, and she pulled back.

"I…I wanna ask you something…something really important." She looked into my eyes and pulled a small box out from her robe.


	8. Red Moon

She opened the box, revealing a gorgeous silver and white pair of rings. I gasped in shock as I reached forward and touched the cool metal of the opal ring. She gently took it and kneeled.

"Rala…I love you more than life itself and want to spend the rest of it with you." She began, and paused to see my reaction.

"More…" I whispered, captivated.

"Will you marry me?" She asked me.

I felt faint. But the one word I managed to get out was:

"Yes." I whispered, and fainted. She caught me and laid me out on the couch. She held me in her arms, and began singing a lullaby.

_Red Moon, Red Moon,_

_Cleanses the Sinful and Makes them anew,_

_Shining brightly, in the night sky,_

_With Crimson Purity…_

_Who will be born again tonight?_

_Who will be born again tonight?_

_Who…will be…born again…?_

By the end, Brianna was crying. She shed crystal tears, flowing down her face. She silently slipped her ring on, and gently slipped the ring onto my finger. As I slept, she dressed herself in the white robes, and carefully dressed me in my silver robes. Afterwards, she cuddled with me, holding my sleeping body in her arms comfortably. She looked out the window displaying the vast form of space and the planet of Naboo. She spoke several words in Echani.

"Fraah Nejadda Yeiki Krosas." She spoke. "May the Red Moon cleanse us all…"

After a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep as well, tears still flowing down her face.

As she closed her misty eyes, the light of the Moon glinted off their rings.


	9. Red Diamond Ball

I woke up, and realized Rala was gone. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes before yawning. After I did, I suddenly remembered and saw the ring I wore. I smiled, rubbing the surface of it before glancing at the time. Damn it. We only have ten minutes to get there.

"Rala!" I called out, stumbling off the couch.

"Yeah?" I heard a reply.

"We've got to go!" I called out. "Where are you?"

She appeared, still dressed in her robes, and waved.

"Hey, beautiful." She spoke softly.

"Hi, gorgeous." I replied, and embraced her.

"Did you…mean it…when you said yes?" I asked.

"Every word." Rala replied. I kissed her on the lips.

"If we don't wanna miss the Red Diamond Ball, we'd better get going." I reminded her, and she nodded.

We cleaned ourselves up, and combed our hair. We exited Rala's quarters, and made our way down the corridor. The hallways were slightly less crowded, due to the exclusive nature of this particular gathering.

"Just in time!" I breathed easy as we reached the entrance, which had barely opened and people were flooding in.

"Let's go!" Rala exclaimed excitedly, and we made our way in.

The Red Diamond was basically the Perfect Gem club, just reconfigured, with different furniture, color scheming, and such general redecoration. We claimed a table that I deemed sufficient to conduct our business. Baern joined us with a couple girls after a little while.

"Baern, we need your help." I began.

"With what?" He asked, slightly distracted.

"Breaking out." I lowered my voice to a whisper.

That caught his attention.

"Why?" He asked.

All of us looked at him, even the two slave girls.

"Oh, right." He corrected himself.

"Get us the codes to the armory, and we'll bust out with everyone."

"Okay. The codes are on this datapad." He told me as he gave the pad to me.

"Where—" I began.

"Don't ask. Don't tell." He interrupted.

"You two, can you spread the word there's a mass breakout TONIGHT?" Rala asked the slave girls, who nodded.

"Don't be late." I reminded them, and the three left to make preparations.

"Phase II is a success…" I spoke happily.

At that moment, they started getting people to dance. Rala and I looked at each other for a brief moment.

We were among the first on the dance floor, slow-dancing in each other's arms, kissing deeply. It was a night to remember, our engagement evening. We finally departed for the room, but in the hallways we were stopped.

"Brianna. Rala. Follow us." Two Mandalorian women in odd suits ordered us to come with them to our room. When we arrived, we were bludgeoned from behind.

"What the fuck is going on…" I managed to get out before falling unconscious"


End file.
